And their's was an epic love
by exclusivestreetflow
Summary: Kei and Hikari later in their marriage.
1. Chapter 1

**This story will have more than one chapter. It will be my last story of this couple. Mostly third person, but I will add some perspectives from Hikari this time and perhaps other characters? I haven't ever done that, so I will. Its pretty late in Kei and Hikari's marriage now.**

"Alright, yes….yes, that would be fine. Kei and Hikari, yes that's what I'd like to call it. Yes, I'm aware of the shape... thank you very much" Kei said as he shut his phone. He had been attending to a personal call in his luxurious office on the top floor of the Takishima building in Manhattan, New York. When Kei took over the Takishima business he had made such unprecedented growths in the company that the company was able to branch out to several more locations around the world. Because of this, as the CEO, Kei often had to go overseas to check on how his management was handling the other branches. Before Kei had taken over the business entirely the Takishima name was already well known around the world, but he had made it so it almost solely monopolized the entire market. The Takishima company under Kei's care had increased its net value by 150 billion dollars over the years. He shut the phone presently, and looked towards the window with distant eyes. _I really, really miss you. I really, really want to see you._ It was clear his mind was on returning home to Hikari. He sighed and went back to work.

An attractive blond secretary with a deep v-neck red blouse and a short tight skirt came into the room heels clicking hard on the floor as she walked, she bent over towards Kei in an obvious seductive gesture to hand over the files. To her disappointment, her handsome boss made no notice of her advances, or if he did he had ignored them entirely. "Thanks Gloria", he said without looking up and already beginning to open the files. "Yes…just let me know if there is anything else you need assistance with" Gloria replied giving a simpering smile and hoping he would take the hint. Her boss nodded absently while still reading through the files at an alarming rate_, by god he's almost done!_ They had told her he was a genius, but this was her first time seeing him at work.

He had arrived yesterday late in the evening, and now it was almost mid-day and still she had not seen him rest from work. She had been back and forth a couple of times, fetching whatever he required between his meetings and other work in the office. Although, she had excused herself for the night she had a suspicion her boss had been burning the candlelight and working the night away. The following morning she had arrived early to the office in hopes of getting the things together for him that he had asked her to the night before, but at five in the morning when she arrived the CEO was already, or perhaps still, typing away at a ferocious speed on his laptop.

Looking at his unbelievably long downcast eyelashes scanning through the pages, the way the sun reflected off his dirty blond hair, his fair skin and hazel eyes, his expression of indifference which was the only one he ever showed, except sometimes it would change subtly to disinterest, she couldn't help but miracle on how handsome he was, how delicate his features. _And he has __so much money..._ She was the highest ranking employee in the New York branch, and the CEO normally only came for a week or two every five years. Everything had to go perfect, if there was any ineptitude in their performance a lot of jobs may be lost. She knew how important this was and yet when she saw him she was immediately distracted by his shockingly handsome features, his incredible boundless intelligence, his abyss of wealth, and his unperturbed cold personality nothing seemed to phase. A part of her was shocked at herself for thinking like this, but he was intimidatingly impressive, to say the least. She wanted to talk to him more, get romantically involved if possible, but knew it would be out of her place.

Besides, she had done her research and Mr Takishima seemed to have no love interest anywhere, of course besides the occasional pictures that popped up every now and then of him and his mysterious wife in parties. _What was her name? Ahh... Haru? Haraki? ..something like that. _Whatever it was Gloria had to grudgingly admit she was an outstandingly beautiful Japanese women, and her boss in those pictures where he stood beside her... she saw expressions on his neutral face that she never thought were possible.

Kei glanced toward the window and saw the sun was beginning to set as he finally began to pack everything into his briefcase for the flight back to Japan. _I had hoped to leave this place by midday…but I should still make it. Just about. _He got a slight smile on his lips when he imagined his beautiful wife waiting for him. He wanted her so bad. "Will that be everything, sir?" Gloria asked stunned he had accomplished almost two weeks worth of accumulated work in less than a day.

Intentionally she positioned herself so she was standing a little too close to him, her large chest brushing his arm purposefully in a subtle attempt to seduce him. Kei began to walk towards the door to gain some distance. "Can I just say it's been an absolute privilege having you here" she paused and feeling it was now or never said looking down and blushing madly "and personally I know I shouldn't be saying this, but I'm honest to fault and can't help it. Anyway, I find you really quite unbelievably attractive. Perhaps we can-" "that will be all. You've been wonderful Gloria" Kei said cutting her off with a sharp undercutting and yet positively charming tone for which he was famously known for. Thinking of all her sexual advances throughout his stay Kei thought, _I would fire her, but she's handling things here consummately. _He only had to tolerate her and endure her presence for the day, he would probably never see her again. He left the room without so much as a backward glance and entered the limo awaiting him at the base of the tall sky scraper building he owned and yet barely visited.

**The updates will come quickly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thankyou for the review(s)**

Kei stood in front of his house and rang the bell. He waited silently on the porch as he felt someone's light footsteps towards the door. His heart started pounding; he hadn't seen Hikari for almost a week with all the business trips. He missed her so bad, her kindness, the way she smiled at him, the way she put her peas on his plate during dinner, the way she pouted when she wanted something, the way her body felt against his, her small laugh, her smell, her challenges, her soft lips... he hoped she missed him as much too. He had missed their children, the product of their love, as well, though admittedly no where near as much as his wife. His dearly beloved Hikari had given him two beautiful twin boys and then a gorgeous baby girl, but as his daughter Yuki kept reminding him she wasn't a child anymore.

Yuki looked very much like her mother, except she had her father's hair and eyes. And her elder twin brothers, Tadashi and Shiro, looked like their father, except they had their mothers raven hair and porcelain skin. They also had inherited their father's photographic memory and ability to do everything perfectly at the first try.

When Hikari said she wanted to name one of their sons Tadashi, Kei had instantly gotten extremely jealous as was in his nature when it came to Hikari. He remembered he had trapped her against the wall and asked with more pressure than he meant to, 'why Tadashi?' He had still not forgotten that Hikari's first date had been with Tadashi, and the multitudinous number of times Tadashi had interrupted his attempts to get closer to Hikari back in Hakusenken when Hikari refused to see him as a lover. 'I've always thought it was a nice name. And the fact that one of our best friends has the name makes it even more special!' she said earnestly and enthusiastically trying to convince him. Kei sighed, he was no match for her. He had kissed her forehead gently and said 'if that's what you want, then that's what it'll be' and that was the end of that.

Their children were now just about finishing college. He wondered if they were at home, the children had their own places and also were frequently travelling to their summerhouses and villas with their friends. Even still they always dropped by for a few days every week or two feeling homesick. There really was no place like home.

Kei and Hikari's home was nothing anyone would have expected in the Takishima company. Kei Takishima, amongst the worlds top ten wealthiest people, a billionaire extraordinaire, and owner of an airline, an extravagant hotel chain, a dozen choppers, six private jets, three luxury yachts, a submarine, twenty four summer houses, and twelve islands amongst numerous other things, lived in a humble little home of two stories and just four rooms. It was beyond belief and comprehension for most people, the gap was just too large to understand. 'How can a man bathed in such luxuary live like this?' they often questioned about the reclusive billionaire wondering on his sanity. But Kei was an extremely private person so not many knew and to ensure his family's privacy he took measures to ascertain it stayed that way. It was the home that Hikari had wanted; his wife didn't want to live in any huge mansions, manors, or castles like he had first showed her, she liked the simple way of life she was brought up in. So he gave her what she wanted. To Kei, in truth, this was one of the things he loved about Hikari. It was the same with the location, ideally he should be living at headquarters in London. But Hikari didn't want to leave her family and friends in Japan, and so he finally moved the company headquarters to Japan. After all to him it didn't matter, all he needed was Hikari. His home was wherever she was, by her side.

Indeed, he always wanted to give her the world, but she wouldn't have it. To his great dismay, Hikari still kept track of the things she owed him. That fact alone was painful for him to no modest extent, but the woman he loved was too stubborn and persistent to accept the things he wished to give her. He had done some reflection since of the past when he would refuse his parents when they asked him what he wanted, and thought this was in turn some sort of punishment deemed by the universe upon him. Finally, he had reasoned if Hikari was comfortable with this then it was fine.

But since he was a world class billionaire and this was his house and family at least twenty body guards were stationed around the house at all times, and their security was airtight. This was something Kei was not willing to negotiate over with Hikari. "Are you afraid someone will break in? You don't have to worry! I can fight anyone myself!" she had pleaded with him and then looking dejected had asked 'you don't trust in my abilities?' He had been stricken by her beauty when she pouted and for a second thought about giving in to her demands, but then he forcibly reminded himself of the importance of the issue at hand. He had grabbed her arm and pinned her to the ground and while laying on top of her he had asked 'can you really, Mrs Takishima?" in a sarcastic manner with a decisive smirk. He then proceeded to enforce the security around the perimeter of the house and on her person without her consent. As a result he had spent three miserable days where she hadn't spoken to him and he couldn't touch her.

Over the years Kei's love for Hikari had only grown, and to him Hikari only became more beautiful and precious every passing year. And apparently, to his great irritation, others noticed as well. To this day he had to threaten and scare countless men away from her. _Is it just me, or is this happening more and more frequently?_ he now questioned himself his mind wandering. To some men, marriage didn't seem to mean anything.

The door opened, and Kei looked up to see Aoi. "Welcome back, you're a little early" Aoi remarked growing a little vary and tense as he saw the unmistakable dark aura rush out of Kei's body. _Speak of the devil._ Kei had warned Aoi before to not to go see Hikari when he was not present. Kei glared at Aoi with the face of the devil as if to scream what are you doing here getting close to her when I'm not here? Why did you come? I'm going to kill you. His stoic face was eerily still and although he was silent the fact that he was infuriated was unmistakable. Aoi looked back into the room, "I-I think I better leave. Next time Hikari-san" Aoi said as he quickly took his leave. _Its Mrs Takishima to you_ Kei thought bitterly. The truth was Aoi still harbored feelings for Hikari, and Kei knew it too, he always saw him as a threat. Though, Aoi would never do anything to betray Kei since he always respected Kei too much, Kei didn't care about that except when Hikari reprimanded and reminded him of it.

Kei watched him leave in deathly silence then walked into his home. "Hey, dad how was the trip?" Tadashi came up to him and asked as he took his father's coat. "It was fine, things here have been alright I trust?" Kei asked with a faint smile as he took off his shoes and started walking into the drawing room. "The Japan branch is stronger than ever, and everyone here is doing fine. Yuki dislocated her shoulder practicing a new wrestling move though' Shiro, his other son, answered smiling up from the couch seeing his father after so long. Kei nodded and headed towards the kitchen in a hurry where he assumed his beloved wife was. Usually Hikari also would be away on a trip, since she was a diplomat for Japan and worked on building trade relations, but it was the weekend and she had scheduled time off whenever Kei came home. He had of course hired a maid to do all the cooking, but Hikari occasionally liked to do her own cooking to everyone's horror in the household and Kei's delight. Hikari and Yuki were in the kitchen now, their backs turned to him talking in small voices and laughing at something.

Kei tried to quieten the slowly rising pounding of his heart just seeing Hikari's slender silhouette from the back. He leaned into the doorway and spoke perfectly calmly, though in fact he felt nervous, 'hey, I'm back'. Hikari and Yuki turned around, 'daddy!' Yuki said running to him and giving him a weak hug since her arm was in a cast. Kei smiled and then looked down at her and said sternly 'I told you not to practice any new moves without your mother or myself." He ruffled his daughters hair fondly since she was still hugging him 'I missed you too Yuki. Now, why don't you go see what your brothers are up to?" he said so he could be alone with Hikari at last. Yuki got the hint and skipped away.

Hikari looked him in the eye and gave him a breathtakingly beautiful smile as she said "welcome home Kei." He still marveled at the way her lips said his name, he loved hearing his name from her mouth to the extent that he never wanted her to stop. He walked over across to her in giant strides closing the distance between them instantly, and then bent his neck down and gave her a long passionate kiss, kissing her deeply and hungrily from painful longing. He only parted when he sensed Hikari needed some air. He then collapsed his face into her chest, "I'm home" he said embracing her. He was finally beside his darling Hikari, his first and only love. The woman with the purest heart he ever saw. The most beautiful woman in the world. Kei felt at peace, and the exhaustion from his strenuous overwork from the past week suddenly caved in and came crashing down. He collapsed on her shoulder. Hikari grabbed him gently and dragged him to bed. _He's been overworking again. It must be hard. He's always working so hard _she thought with a frown and a wave of sadness. It had become habit, her husband always overworked and it was especially bad on business trips overseas since he couldn't seem to sleep for long without her by his side.

**updates will come quickly. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter. Relax, I love this couple, I would never give them a tragedy. **

It was around eleven in the morning when Kei finally woke up after his collapse the night before. He rubbed his eyes and looked beside him to the spot where Hikari always slept laying next to him, only to find it vacant. He panicked for a second before realizing it was probably late in the morning already. He silently cursed himself for sleeping so long and headed towards the washroom to take a shower.

Hikari had woken up early at five, as was her habit, and gone for her usual fifteen kilometer jog. Normally at her age this practice was disapproved on by doctors, but Kei and Hikari were not normal. Normal human rules did not apply to them; they even aged impossibly slowly. Besides Kei and Hikari both had medical knowledge having attended medical school and gotten practicing licenses in the past doing a competition on who would get it first. Naturally, Kei had won needing less than a year and setting a record. Hikari had finished in three, still astonishingly fast by any normal standards. Needless to say they monitored their own health, although Kei was silently extra vigilant with Hikari's.

After her jog she had taken a shower and headed downstairs to the backyard where she promised to help her daughter Yuki with some advanced judo moves. Yuki was almost about to reach a black belt, but first she had to win a match against Hikamaru-sensei, her reputable judo teacher. Hikari swiftly dodged a triple roundhouse kick Yuki attacked her with and was just about to jump and elbow smash her daughter when she heard the faint noise of the shower running upstairs. _Takishima is awake!_ _I'll make him a delicious breakfast _she thought_._

"I'm going to cut this short today Yuki, but you should be able to win your match with Hikamaru-sensei with just a bit more practice. Don't overdo it, your arm is just healing" Hikari said to her daughter. "Thanks okaasan, I'll be out here a bit longer. It's okay, you can go check in on father" she said grinning knowingly. "Wha-what are you talking about? I'm just bringing him breakfast!" Hikari said defensively as a slight blush became apparent on her cheeks. "Hai, hai" Yuki said smiling while punching the punching bag hung from the tree. This was her mother alright.

Kei was sitting at the edge of the bed, his dirty blond hair dripping wet, wearing only loose black jeans. His long legs were spread wide apart and his back was bent with his elbows resting on his knees as he talked on the phone when Hikari walked in, "thank you… no, don't come over today. I'm out with Hikari… Yes, of course I'll tell her" he saw Hikari walk in and then said "later, I have to go" and shut the phone. He smiled up at her looking incredibly sexy, with his perfectly chiseled abs visible from the light pouring into the room through the window, his hazel eyes sparkling, and his dripping wet hair glistening blond and silver from the light.

Hikari was glowing from her training session with Yuki, and was wearing her training attire: shorts and a white crop top. She held a tray she made for Kei's breakfast which had a glass of orange juice, a muffin and a serving of griddle-pan waffles, "Happy Anniversary!" she said beaming at him. Kei felt a wave of ecstasy, and motioned her over. Hikari always wished him Happy Anniversary as soon as she saw him on their anniversaries with a big smile; she did the same when she wished him on his birthdays. The small gesture made him look forward to them immeasurably. She set the tray on the dresser in front of him.

When she approached him, looking up at her Kei asked politely, "can I kiss you?" Kei still always asked her before he did things like this to her. He knew Hikari disliked these things sometimes, or sometimes it made her confused, especially recalling all his failed attempts in the past where she refused to see him as a lover. Hikari blushed, "its embarrassing" she said looking down a little. _She never changes. So cute_. "It would make me happy" he said. She looked up at him and said "okay." Kei grabbed and pulled her towards him until she was standing in between his legs as he sat on the bed. He leaned up and kissed her sensually moving his arms instinctively so one was gently tugging her hair and the other was at her waist travelling under her top and to her back pulling her to him. After a length, Hikari pulled away, her cheeks flushed and rosy from what had happened. She stole a glance at Kei, he was watching her lovingly with the most tranquil and content expression. Although a little embarrassed, Hikari was very happy he was feeling better and secretly elated from his kiss as well. She went and sat beside him on the bed as he ate breakfast.

"Sorry, I slept so late." "You're overworking again… Takishima you can't keep doing this!" Hikari said resolutely concerning herself over his health. Often Hikari still called him Takishima because it was so familiar to her, in fact only upon rare occurrences did she ever call him by his first name. But at least she was able to say it now without trouble when she wanted to, unlike when she was in Hakusenken.

_I am making her worry_ Kei thought irritated at himself for doing so. "Don't worry second place, I can take care of myself" he said pointedly so she would not worry about him. Hikari rose up, "what did you say?! And I was only worrying about you too!" she said burning up. _He's always like this_ she thought while she pouted. "Just watch Takishima, I will beat you!" she said pointing her finger at him with an unyielding spirit of determination."How about a competition then? Winner gets to order one command. Or is second place too scared?" Kei asked teasingly while laughing. Whenever Kei wanted something from Hikari he always employed this method because his wife would never refuse and back out of a challenge no matter what. And Kei had wanted a lot of things from Hikari over the years. "Fine by me!" Hikari said taking the bait once again. Kei smiled.

"Okay, it'll be simple. Whoever gets ready first wins" Kei said. "Gets ready for what?" Hikari asked confused. "For our anniversary, I thought we should go to the villa in Bora Bora" he said conversationally. "The French Polynesia!?" Hikari exclaimed. "But what about everyone coming over?! Don't you want to celebrate with everyone?" Kei pulled her close to him, "it's our anniversary Hikari. I want it to be just the two of us" he pleaded trying to make her understand his intentions. "You don't want that?" he asked with dismal puppy dog eyes. _What kind of idiot am I anyway?_ Hikari thought. "I do" she said giving him a little smile and squeezing his hand in reassurance.

Kei held onto her hands. "I told Tadishi just now to come another day, he'll tell Ryuu, Jun, and Yahiro so you don't have to worry. They told me to pass on their congratulatory wishes for the anniversary to you by the way" Kei said as a matter of fact. "I'm sorry for disappointing everyone" Hikari said looking down feeling a little sad. Kei watched her and squeezed her hand. "But I can't wait to go to Bora Bora, how long has it been?" Hikari said getting pumped up again. Internally relieved to see her active and happy Kei replied "almost fifteen years. Alright, than how about the competition? Oh well I guess there's no point, you know I'll win anyway" " You're on! I'll beat you Takishima, just you watch!" Hikari said as she ran towards the closet.

Five minutes later Hikari was at the front entrance looking like an angel in an enchanting knee length sleeveless white dress, her raven silky hair pinned to the side, and a little makeup on her face for the occasion. Her husband, handsome as always, was already at the entrance when she arrived to her disappointment. _I lost…well there's always next _time she thought. Meanwhile, at the entrance Hikari took Kei's breath away, "you're beautiful Hikari" he told her sincerely. Hikari still didn't know what to say when she received compliments from Kei. She felt happy inside, but she was also incredibly embarrassed.

"Bring mother home safely" Tadishi said to Kei staring at his father fixedly. "Yea…don't make her do anything weird using a competition" Shiro said coming in from the kitchen and yawning though it was almost twelve. The twins loved their father but they doted on their mother, and over the years had become acutely aware of their father's methods of getting their okaasan to do what he wanted. Kei frowned at this but said, "take care Tadashi, Shiro. Don't let Yuki do anything reckless." "We won't be long" Hikari said as she hugged her sons. "We'll celebrate your anniversary as a family with aunt Akira and everyone when you get back. Yuki is already planning it out, it'll be like a festival" Tadishi promised as he walked outside with his parents. Hikari brightened up immediately warming to the idea, "I'm looking forward to it. Don't do the decorations without me!" she said and waved at her sons. "Wouldn't dream of it" Shiro said waving back as he and Tadishi exchanged a knowing look. _Their up to something again. I'll deal with them later when I get back _Kei thought. Right now he just wanted to focus on his trip with his wife.

Hikari and Kei got into their car, identical security cars following their detail from the front and rear, and Kei drove them to a private airport where he kept their jet. It was typically a twelve hour flight from Japan to the Pacific ocean where Bora Bora was, but in the Takishima company jet they made it in ten.

On the jet when they were seated Kei brought up the competition, "so about the competition, looks like I won again Ms eternally second place" he said laughing in a provocative manner, secretly excited and taking no small pleasure from her rebuke. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" Hikari replied a vein popping on her forehead. _I will beat him! Then we will see who will be the one laughing! _She thought determined. "You have to obey my command" he told her watching her with loving eyes. "Br-bring it on!" Hikari gulped, because Kei had given her a lot of weird and embarrassing commands in the past.

In truth, Kei wanted to command Hikari to not let Aoi into the house when she was alone. But he knew he couldn't make her do something which would make her uncomfortable because of his own selfishness. Kei knew all about Hikari's kindness, he knew she would blame herself. So he used his command for his other wish, "I want you to take some time off and come with me on my next business trip. I have to go to Austrailia the day after tomorrow" he said gauging her reaction to see if this was alright. "Okay, I lost so I'll do what you want. But are you okay Takishima? Do you need some sort of help? You know, you don't have to use a command, if there is something you want I'll do it for you. Just tell me" she said earnestly. _Silly, all I want is you. __Hikari..how can you still be so dense?__ Didn't I always tell you? To me the worst thing is not having you by my side _Kei thought. "Nothing in particular, I just want you to stay beside me" Kei said nonchalantly. Relieved it wasn't anything serious Hikari looked out the window to see the view. Soon the couple had both fallen asleep, Hikari's head resting comfortably on Kei's broad shoulder, and Kei's head tilted over protectively to rest beside Hikari's.

**Note:**

**Second last chapter, I decided to split it up since its a bit long. **


	4. Chapter 4

**And this is it.**

They arrived at Bora Bora island around ten at night. The island was breathtaking in the moonlight. The turquoise lagoon in the daylight was now bathed in moonlight which cast a silver glow across the dark water and the white sand beach. The night sky was clear and lit up by stars, making it a perfect night for stargazing. Giant palm trees scattered around the island and the lush vegetation of exotic coral reefs was visible at the shoreline. Truly, it was a magical island and the islet where Kei and Hikari had their villa was completely private. It was so quiet it seemed like it was just the two of them and the endless ocean in front of them in the world. Depositing their luggage into the villa Kei and Hikari walked along the beach.

Kei sat down on the beach and Hikari sat down beside him. Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew him. _Too far_ he thought, and shifted over so he was closer to her. "Kei, I want to give you our anniversary present" Hikari said now sitting inches from him so her bare skin was brushing against his. She pulled out two rubber bands from her bag and said "remember, the rubber bands we used to wear as a promise that we'd be together forever?" She put the band around his finger carefully as he looked down at her with the most loving expression. Hikari then began to put the band on her finger, but Kei stopped her "allow me" he said and took the band and delicately put it on her finger. When he was done he kissed her hand slowly, as she blushed deep, and said "I can't believe you found these Hikari. Thank you." ..._Does she know? She is the one who gives me happiness._ They watched the ocean and the soft crashing and receding of the waves against the shore.

"Do you know any constellations Hikari?" Kei asked her looking up at the sky, his arms spread out back behind him. Hikari reached up and pointed out Ursa Major excitedly when she found it. She scanned the sky and beamed as she pointed to Leo Minor, another constellation she recognized. Kei just watched her animatedly happily pointing out constellations beside him, _I can watch you forever_ he thought looking at Hikari's excited figure pointing out the constellations to him one by one. And it was true, Hikari was the light of his life. She was his heart and soul. _No matter what happens, you're the one I want." _"Takishima look there's the Hydra! See that star there, and then there, and the one there, and that one, see how it makes a hydra?" she asked excitedly glancing over at her husband who had rested his head on her shoulders. _Do you have any idea how much I love you?_

After a while Kei said, "Hikari, I'd like to introduce you to a new constellation that you can see tonight" as he grabbed her hand gently. He took it in his and then guided it pointing to one star, and then another, and another, and another, and then finally a last one. "What does it make?" he asked her, his heart pounding. Hikari connected the five stars in the sky in her mind, "they form a twisted bent diamond, like a triangle boat." She looked at the constellation Kei pointed out at an angle "it kind of looks like a heart Takishima! I didn't know there was one like that! What's it called?" she asked brightly turning away from the sky and looking at him. Kei nestled her hands in his lap and then after a pause said "its called Kei and Hikari... it's our love written in the stars" he told her covering his face with his hands and looking away since he was blushing. "It's your anniversary present" he whispered still facing the other way.

Hikari's eyes widened. _No way.. A constellation? Your giving me a constellation Takishima?_ Tears streamed down her face. He loved her so much. She wondered what she had done to be so loved? She thought about how dense she had been at Hakusenken, and about the time she finally realized her feelings for him. _Hazel eyes…I was so color blind, we were just wasting time... for my whole life, we never crossed the line, only friends in my mind, but then I realized. It was always you. Can't believe I could not see it all this time, all this time. It was always you. Always you...The competitions, how hard I work, its always been so that I can stand by your side. Do you know?_

Hikari had always felt Kei's love for her, although he told her he loved her often, she felt it most by the little things that he did. It was in the way she often caught him looking at her, the way he trembled when she touched his lips, even when they fought she could feel his love. She could feel it when he looked attentively at her footsteps so that he could coordinate his with the speed she walked, when he ate all the food she made happily knowing he would get extremely sick later, when he had decided to leave her alone if she wanted to date the student council president back at Hakusenken, how he was so attentive to her needs and could always tell if there was something wrong by just a glance, when he started acting recklessly violent towards anyone who made her cry. Stuff like that made her feel reassured because she could feel his love.

She looked at Kei's hazel eyes, shining in the moonlight that bathed them, and looking at her with love and a touch of unease since she still hadn't said anything yet. Seeing this Hikari thought about how she never wanted him to be sad. That expression, she never wanted to see it on his face. She hated the way he got jealous because of her, especially recently because of Aoi, _what can I do to make you feel at ease?_She pushed herself against him so their bodies entangled, taking him by surprise, and kissed him long and hard on the lips. _Is this enough?_ In response to her kiss, he grabbed her and pinned both her hands down on the sand as he lay on top of her and began to kiss her passionately all over her body with an urgency fueled by a raw hungry need for her. _I will always love you_Hikari thought.

"Say Kei" Hikari said closing her eyes as Kei was kissing her collarbone, his hands squeezing her gently. "What is it Hikari" Kei whispered softly into her ear and started to kiss her neck. She was thinking about their life together, the times they had fought and made up, the endless challenges they had had as rivals since they were six, the times Kei would run after her and confront her when she ran away, the countless times he would comfort her and give her strength when she cried or was scared, how happy they were the day they married, when she gave birth to Tadishi, and Shiro, and Yuki, the times they spent laughing with their friends, of all the memories her beloved husband had given her. She thought of how they had grown old together, and about the future.

Now that they were so close to the end, she was afraid. She feared that her husband would leave her first, of his death. For Hikari, the thought of not being able to be by Kei's side was scarier than anything else in the world, "….what do you think will happen to us?" Hikari asked laying on the still white sand beach in the starlit night with Kei on top of her as the waves rhythmically crashed against the shore. Kei stopped a bitter expression on his handsome face._.__ I've always wanted to protect Hikari..and yet_. He looked up from her neck into her eyes, what do you mean?" he said as he interlocked his fingers tightly into her small ones. He took her hand and pointed to the sky at the Kei and Hikari constellation, "Hikari look into the sky" he said. He caressed her face and gave her a radiant smile as he told her, "I'll never let you go. You and I….. we're forever."

Kei loved his wife fiercely, her smile was more precious to him than anything. He had loved her ever since he was six, and he knew he always would, that's why waiting ten years for her...it was nothing. He would have gone to the ends of the earth for Hikari, yes even to hell. For Hikari, her feelings for Kei had been clear since Hakusenken. In anything she always always thought of him first and supported him with everything she could. She would have given up anything for him, yes even the world. Hikari and Kei, they trusted each other more than anyone else in the world. Their's was what you call an epic love. And basking in the moonlight on the beautiful summer island as the stars twinkled in the night sky and the waves crashed gently against the shore Kei rained Hikari's body with kisses so that she could feel his everlasting love.

**Note:**

**Yes, I incorporated the song****_It was Always You_****by Maroon 5 because it reminds me of Hikari:)The story, I had always planned on writing it this way. That could not be influenced. I love to read your reviews, good or bad. One last time, please tell me what you think.**

**Btw in case you were confused, this connects to my one shot '**_**The Color of Jealousy'.**_


End file.
